You'll Always Be In My Heart
by everybodysg0tadarkside
Summary: "I always thought Iron Man would be the death of him. But in the end, he has affected by something as human as the rest of us." Pepperony angst. Pepper's POV. Warning: Character Death.


"_Anthony Edward Stark, don't you ever, __**ever**_ _scare me like that again." She said, hugging Tony tightly and resting her head against his chest. She added in a small, sad, voice. "I thought I'd lost you."_

_Tony lifted Pepper's chin with his hand, making eye contact with her. "Pep, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't careful enough and I could've gotten hurt and..." He trailed off.  
"Look, I promise to never die without your permission." He gave her his trademark smile, showing his light-hearted side, hoping to make the situation a bit better. "Deal?" _

_Pepper looked down, with both her her arms still securely wrapped around Tony's neck. Asmall smile tugged at the end of her lips, and she nodded. "Deal." _

* * *

When you hear the name Tony Stark, you might think things like Genius, CEO, or Philanthropist. But I guarantee the first thing that will come to anyones mind will be Iron Man.

Iron Man. Public Figure, Billionaire, _Hero_.

With him being a hero, I never thought it would end this way.

I look around the small, white, room. It's a sterile environment, the only thing I can hear is the beeping of some machines next to a hospital bed, attached to the comatose person in it. Tony Stark.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Pepper Potts. I'm Co-CEO of Stark Industries, but most importantly, I'm Tony's fiancee.

I've been waiting here for weeks, months, even. Waiting for him to wake up.

This surprisingly was not the result of one of his missions as Iron Man, nor did it involve the Avengers, or anything else superhero related. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The car Tony was in got hit by a drunk driver. He died instantly, and Tony's chauffeur received some minor injuries.

But Tony's been in a coma for around two months now. He's not getting better or worse. He's just there. The doctors have said there's not much we can do, and that only a miracle could save him.

But with all the time I've spent here, staying every single day, holding his hand, talking to him, and praying he would wake up, I honestly don't even think a miracle could save him. He's in a vegetative state. It wouldn't be fair to him to keep him like this. It's not what he would've wanted.

Sometimes I feel he's not even here anymore. That he's been gone for a long time, and that the only thing here, his body, is nothing more than a shell. Just something left to taunt me.  
But then some days, when I'm here, I can swear I feel him. I feel his presence. I know that he's still with me and that he can hear me. That's what makes my decision so much more difficult.

I stay with him for a while more, sitting near the side of his bed, thinking, crying, and hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'll open his eyes. I've been waiting for months, and if he would just open his eyes right now, everything would be okay. We could have our wedding, start a family, and have that fairy tale life I've always dreamed of.

But he doesn't. This isn't a movie, miracles don't happen, and wishes on a star just don't come true. I know what I have to do. It's one of the hardest decisions I've made in my life, but I know it's right.

I stand up, and kiss Tony on the forehead for the last time, holding his hand in one of my own, and using the other one to ruffle his hair a bit. He always loved when I did that.

"Tony, You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I really wish we could spend the rest of our lives together like we planned, but we can't. And I'm sorry." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I finished my final words to him. "Remember what you told me after New York? That you wouldn't die without my permission? Well, you have my permission now. You don't have to hold on anymore. I love you. Always."

And with that, I walk out of the room, barely containing my tears.

Tony Stark changed my life, he saved me, he protected me, he loved me. And I hope that wherever he is, he knows that I love him too.


End file.
